Petit frère
by Akaotsubo
Summary: " Je serais toujours là. Même si tu ne me vois pas. Je serais dans l'ombre à veiller sur toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Et même si tu me déteste, je ne t'en tiendrais jamais rigueur. C'est ça, mon rôle de grand frère."
1. Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue Sherlock

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond de sa chambre, un garçon de sept ans aux cheveux de feu, laissa un timide sourire se creusé sur son visage en entendant des bruits de pas résonnaient dans les couloirs de sa demeure.

Des pas stressés.

Des pas angoissés.

Des hurlements de femme qui juré représailles envers son époux.

Et des « Oui chérie » qui luttaient contre une énorme valise.

Les portes qui claquent et puis le silence.

La porte de la chambre de l'enfant s'ouvrit laissant une femme aux cheveux argent en uniforme entrait timidement.

- Mycroft ? Demanda avec douceur la femme.

- Ils sont parti à la maternité ?

Se redressant comme un diable dans sa boite, l'ainé des Holmes sorti tel un ouragan de ses draps et courut dans les bras de la domestique.

- Il va naitre Sarah ! Je vais être grand frère !

- Oui mais déjà retourne te coucher ou je ne te dirais pas quand ton petit frère naitra ! Ria la femme.

Se remettant contre son gré sur son matelas, le futur Gouvernement Britannique lutta contre le sommeil. Mais avant même d'avoir compté jusqu'à trois, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Sarah attrapa la couette et la remit sur l'enfant avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

Au même moment dans une salle d'accouchement, une femme hurlait à quiconque voulait l'entendre qu'elle allait tuer son mari. Mari en question qui se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang dans la salle d'attente, après que les médecins aie jugé bon que sa place se trouvait ici, dans un but de survie.

Un homme à côté de lui tenait dans ses bras un petit blond avec un pansement sur la joue et profondément endormi.

La petite main du blond serra fortement le pan de chemise de son père et fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil, faisant sourire Mr Holmes quand un cri traversa la porte de la salle de travail.

- JE VAIS TE TUER ARTHUR ! Hurla Violet Holmes à travers les murs de l'hôpital.

L'homme aux côtés du père Holmes regarda ce dernier et lui adressa un sourire plein de compassion.

-C'est votre second ?

- Oui…répondit d'une voix blanche Arthur. Et comment vous pouvez le deviner ?

- Bah disons que pour John, ma femme m'a menacé de me faire une vasectomie à mains nues et sans anesthésie. Répondit en soupirant le grand blond en désignant le petit qui dormait sur lui.

- Il a quel âge ?

- Il a fêté ses trois ans il n'y a pas longtemps. Ria le père de l'enfant.

Un homme en blouse blanche se dirigea vers les deux pères avant de s'arrêter devant celui du petit John.

- Monsieur Watson. Votre sœur vient d'accoucher.

Resserrant sa prise sur son fils, le père salua de la tête Arthur Holmes et sorti en compagnie du médecin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une jeune femme s'approcha de lui avec un immense sourire, un petit paquet dans ses bras.

- Mr Holmes ? Félicitation. C'est un beau bébé que voilà.

* * *

Avalant rapidement son bol de lait, Mycroft courut auprès de son père dès que celui-ci rentra, l'air béat et un sourire heureux collé au visage.

- Papa alors ?

Regardant son ainé avec des yeux brillants, Arthur secoua la courte chevelure et étouffa un bâillement.

- Du calme voyons Mycroft. Tu le verras après. Déjà laisse-moi avoir au moins deux heures de sommeil.

Arthur quitta le champ de vision de fils qui retourna s'asseoir à table, tout en retenant l'excitation qui était en lui.

- Sarah ! Tu n'imagines comment j'ai hâte !

- Vu dont la manière vous tremblez, je dirais que soit vous êtes en manque d'alcool. Chose heureusement impossible. Soit vous trépignez d'impatience à l'idée d'enfin voir votre cadet. Ce qui me semble être la réponse la plus probable. Répondit en souriant la vieille femme.

Le tout nouveau grand frère remonta jusqu'à sa chambre et s'arrêta devant la pièce en face de la sienne. Doucement il l'entrouvrit et se glissa à l'intérieur de la nouvelle chambre. Les murs bleus pâles, les grandes fenêtres arquées inondées de lumière le berceau en bois clair et les cadeaux pour le bébé. A pas de velours, Mycroft s'approcha du berceau vide et ressenti encore une fois, une piqure d'excitation à l'idée que d'ici peu il allait enfin tenir son petit frère dans ses bras.

Une fine pluie s'abattu sur la capitale anglaise en début d'après-midi. Un bouquet de tulipes blanches en main, Arthur Holmes ouvrit la porte et invita son ainé à rentrer dans la chambre blanche.

Assise dans son lit, les yeux posés sur l'être dans le petit berceau, Violet tendit la main vers son fils ainé.

- Mycroft, viens donc voir quelqu'un.

L'enthousiaste du roux se transforma en timidité et inquiétude en se dirigeant vers sa mère. Cette dernière lui attrapa la main et le mit tout près du petit être qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.

Mycroft se pencha au-dessus de lui et un regard d'azur le bloqua sur place. Le petit être face à lui avait quelques bouclettes sur le crâne et des grands yeux bleus qui semblaient se poser sur tout à la fois.

Avec maladresse, le roux tendit sa main vers les petits points qui ne cessaient de s'ouvrir et de se fermer. Sans prévenir, tel un rapace, le bébé attrapa l'index de son ainé et un petit sourire innocent comme seuls les enfants savent faire se mit sur le visage illuminé de l'enfant. Le cœur de Mycroft rata un battement et il tourna la tête pour voir ces parents les contempler avec adoration.

- Comment va-t-on l'appeler ?

- William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Répondit la mère de famille.

Le bébé dans son berceau émit un son de protestation, faisant rire le roux qui se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- J'préféré Sherlock. Ça te va mieux.

En guise de réponse, le petit brun bougea ses quatre membres, son regard sondant le visage de son frère.

Un être si fragile, si pur et si innocent. C'est à ce moment-là que l'enfant de sept ans qui allait devenir le Gouvernement se jura qu'il veillerait sur son cadet, quoi qu'il en coute, quoi qu'il advienne.

- Tu sais quoi ? je serais le meilleur grand frère qui existe. Chuchota de nouveau Mycroft avant de se redresser et de dire à voix haute. Bienvenue dans ce monde Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

_Alors vous en pensez quoi ? :)_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Premier mot

S'accrochant aux barreaux de son lit, Sherlock se redressa en tirant sur ses petits bras et poussa un petit cri de triomphe en voyant par-dessus la bordure de bois.

Couché à plat ventre sur le tapis d'éveil, un livre devant lui, Mycroft redressa la tête en entendant une petite voix aussi pure que du cristal.

Agé maintenant de dix mois, Sherlock filait à vive allure sur ses quatre petites jambes, traversant les pièces du manoir sous le regard attendri du personnel.

- Oui Sherlock ?

Un son ressemblant à un Bwga sorti de la petite bouche rose et le petit brun bougea la tête, faisant danser ses grosses boucles brunes dans tous les sens.

Fermant son livre, l'ainé des deux frères se releva et s'approcha de son cadet. Avec une grande précaution, il le sorti du berceau et le posa sur le tapis avant de la rejoindre.

A peine fut-il assis, que le brun se mit à ramper vers les boites de jouets. Il entreprit une fouille dans un gros bac bleu et posa une espèce de cri de joie en y sortant un hochet tout mâchonné. Hochet qu'il s'empressa de mordiller de sa dentition encore vierge.

- Sherlock.. Tu n'as pas de dents.

Se tournant vers la voix de son frère, Sherlock lâcha sa prise sur sa proie et rampa, un sourire immense collé aux lèvres vers Mycroft.

S'arrêtant devant le roux, le bouclé se redressa et attendit un simple mot de son frère pour agir.

Et comme d'habitude, Mycroft se mit à hauteur des yeux de son cadet, plantant son regard dans le sien et lui parla doucement :

- Papa et maman vont rentrer ce soir. Et comme ça, ils pourront voir tes progrès en ce qui concerne ta marche. Et d'ici peu, je suis persuadé que tu te tiendras sur tes deux petites jambes. Bon par contre, pour cavaler comme tu le fais en ce moment ça prendra du temps, je pense. Mais je suis sûr qu'un jour, tu courras dans les rues de Londres comme tu les connaissais comme ta poche.

Et comme tout bébé qui se respecte et qui ne comprenne pas un tiers des mots qu'on leur dit, Sherlock poussa une espèce de cri qui signifiait sans doute : Oui !

L'horloge de la maison sonna le quatre coups du gouter. L'ainé prit son cadet dans ses bras et descendit avec prudence les escaliers menant à la cuisine. Il mit le petit brun dans une chaise haute, tandis que ce dernier gesticulait comme un asticot, cherchant un moyen comme un autre de se libérer de cette immense chose en bois.

Les domestiques échangèrent un regard attendri sous le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Même avec sept ans d'écart, la complicité qui liait ces deux-là étaient visible à l'œil nu.

Sarah prit un petit pot à la pêche et se mit en face du bouclé, qui cessa toutes manœuvres de fuite et fronça les sourcils en voyant cette vieille femme tentait de le nourrir.

- Aller. On ouvre la bouche Sherlock.

Après un refus de cinq minutes où Sherlock resta bouche fermée, Mycroft prit l'affaire en main.

Il prit le pot des mains de Sarah et tendit la cuillère vers le futur sociopathe qui ouvrit la bouche dans un O parfait.

Cinq minutes après, le pot fut vide et raclé jusqu'au fond. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa de la petite bouche et de nouveau, Sherlock tenta de s'échapper sous le regard exaspéré et attendri de Mycroft.

Babillant quelques sons, le petit frère regarda son frère dans ses yeux et lui offrit ce sourire que seul les enfants heureux donnent.

Cessant toutes activités d'évasion, Sherlock tendit ces petites mains vers celui qui deviendra le Gouvernement et dans un silence profond, une petite voix se répercuta contre les murs.

- My.

Tout le monde se trouvant dans la pièce se figea. D'ordinaire, Sherlock ne prononcé quelques sons, mais il préférait rester dans le silence et regarder autour de lui. Mais quand son frère était là, il prononcé des sons sans cesse et là, il venait tout juste d'appeler ce dernier.

Encore sous le choc, Mycroft secoua sa tête et passa sa main dans les boucles brunes. Il était le premier mot « convenable » de son petit frère et cela lui donnait une joie immense.

La porte du hall d'entrée s'ouvrit et des bruits de pas et de valises tirées se firent entendre au-dessus du plafond de la cuisine.

Quelques instants plus tard, les parents des deux garçons arrivèrent dans la cuisine et se jetèrent littéralement sur leur progéniture.

- Oh enfin. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous nous avez manqué. Dit en couvrant le baiser son dernier né Violet Holmes, tandis que Sherlock tentait de repousser tant bien que mal cet assaut d'amour.

- Calme-toi Violet, tu l'étouffe. Tenta Arthur.

Riant discrètement, Mycroft aida Sarah à débarrasser la table quand la petite voix fluette se répéta à nouveau.

- My.

Les yeux ronds, les deux parents regardèrent alternativement leurs deux enfants et un doux sourire se dessina sur leurs visages.

- On dirait bien que tu es son premier mot Mycroft. Ria légèrement le père.

- D'ordinaire, c'est papa. Non ? Question le premier mot en question.

- Oui, mais certains enfants prononcent un mot qui leur semble cher, ou important. Très important. Et le faite que ton petit frère ait choisi ton nom en premier signifie que tu très important à ces yeux. Regarde bien. Quand tu n'es pas là, il te cherche partout ou bien essaye de prendre un livre et de faire comme toi. Mais dès que tu es dans son champ de vision, ou bien qu'il sent ta présence, votre père pourrait danser avec un saladier sur le crâne et avec une tenue de vahiné qu'il s'en moquerait comme de sa première couche. Répondit avec douceur la mère en sortant le petit bouclé de sa prison de chaise.

Les mains tendues vers son ainé, Sherlock agrandi son sourire quand ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et monta dans sa chambre.

Mycroft le reposa sur le tapis d'éveil et perdu son regard dans les boucles folles qui s'agitaient devant lui. Il se pencha vers le petit visage tout illuminé.

- My ! Ria le petit bouclé.

Le roux attrapa les petits doigts tout gracieux qui tentaient de l'attraper et se jura que quoi qu'il arrive, il veillerait toujours sur l'être qui était devant lui. C'est le rôle d'un grand frère de veillerait sur le cadet non ?

- Oui je suis là Sherlock. Répondit doucement celui qui plus tard veillerait dans l'ombre.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les histoires d'Halloween

- Aller Mycroft !

Vêtu d'un déguisement de pirate composé d'un haut blanc, d'un pantacourt noir au bas déchiré, de bottines noires et d'une grosse ceinture où était passé un sabre en plastique habillé le petit brun. Un tricorne tenait maladroitement en place sur la tête impatience de l'enfant de quatre ans.

- Sherlock, continue à hurler et je peux te promettre que je ne t'accompagnerais pas à la récolte.

Le bruit d'un corps glissant contre la porte fit sourire l'ainé âgé de onze ans qui réajusta sa tenue du Septième Docteur avant d'attraper le parapluie que Sherlock avait trouvé pour lui lors de son dixième anniversaire.

Le bruit de la poignée qui s'ouvre et le bouclé assit contre le mur se leva, un immense sourire peignant son visage, sa main gauche sur la poignée de son sabre et l'autre perdu dans les poils d'un chien.

- Vous êtes prêt Capitaine ?

- Redbeard est prêt et moi aussi.

Réajustant fièrement son chapeau et mettant son cache-œil sur celui de gauche, le petit pirate parti en courant, suivi par son fidèle second à poils longs.

La portière claqua et Mycroft laissa sa tête reposé contre la vitre tout en regardant du coin de l'œil son cadet qui sautillait littéralement sur place.

- Hein Mycroft on va récolter plus de trois kilos de bonbons ?

- Oui Sherlock.

Les maisons de centre de Londres étaient fins prêtes. Citrouilles sorties, squelettes en vue et pendouillant contre les assauts du vent, ainsi qu'araignées dans leurs toiles piégeuses décoraient les rues britanniques.

Suivant son cadet en s'appuyant sur son parapluie, le roux le rattrapa avant qu'il ne trébuche contre un enfant déguisé en petit médecin.

Le petit blond se tourna et affronta deux grandes sphères bleues métalliques en guise d'yeux qui le dévisageait.

- Excuse-moi. Dit simplement le petit médecin au pirate devant lui.

- Y'a pas eu de casse. Ria le bouclé.

S'apprêtant à répondre au voleur des mers, une voix féminine criant « John ! » fermi la bouche du blond qui partit en courant vers sa sœur ainée, et manqua de percuter une femme sortant d'une porte où était inscrit 221B.

- Mme Hudson !

Courant vers la logeuse de Baker Street, le bouclé tendit son sac tout en suppliant du regard la femme en face de lui.

Prenant son temps pour rejoindre son petit frère, Mycroft salua Mme Hudson tandis que Sherlock comptait le nombre de bonbons qui se trouvait dans son gros sac.

- Cela m'étonne de vous voir ici Mycroft.

- Que voulez-vous Mme Hudson, un pirate ne peut voguer seul sans une protection.

Riant devant la réponse du roux, la propriétaire de Baker Street regarda les deux frères repartirent vers une autre habitation pour remplir le sac du pirate. Intérieurement, elle se mit à espérer que ces deux-là soient toujours aussi proche.

Ce fut surement à cela à quoi elle pensa, quand des années plus tard Mycroft mit son frère sur l'affaire dite un scandale à Buckingham palace d'après le blog de John et qu'elle l'accusa de mettre son frère en danger.

Mais pour l'instant, elle ne voyait que l'image d'un petit frère qui suivait son frère ainé comme un poussin à la poursuite d'une maman poule.

La soirée continua dans la joie de cette fête où la vie se mêlait à la mort, les sacs des enfants grossirent à vue d'œil et déjà l'horloge sonna les sept coups du soir.

Grognant en baillant qu'il n'était pas fatigué, Sherlock grimpa dans la voiture noire et avant même que le moteur ne redémarre, sombra dans un profond sommeil, la tête remplie de souvenirs.

Le trajet fini, la tête bouclée se redressa, le visage encore dans les vapes et les yeux perdus dans les limbes du sommeil. Doucement, le roux prit le petit assoupi sur son dos et sorti du véhicule, Redbeard le suivant comme son ombre.

* * *

- Mycroft ? Marmonna Sherlock en luttant contre le sommeil.

- Hum ?

- Tu peux dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

Le septième Docteur se contenta de sourire discrètement et de monter à l'étage, direction la chambre de Sherlock. Le berceau avait disparu faisant place à un large lit aux draps bleus pâle et avec une large couette en plumes d'oie, invitant à quiconque entrait dans la chambre, à s'y jeter à corps perdu.

- Sherlock ? On va se mettre en pyjama maintenant.

Une sorte de grognement se fit entendre dans le dos du roux. A contrecœur, Sherlock se hissa sur son lit après avoir quitté à regret le dos chaud de son frère.

Une fois le costume retiré et le pyjama mit, le petit bouclé se faufila comme une anguille sous sa couette et se met en tailleur, le regard rivé sur la porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit quelque secondes sur Mycroft, un épais livre en main et commença, tout en marchant, à choisir un conte.

- Cendrillon alors. _*_

Se mettant au côté de son cadet, l'ainé des deux frères posa le livre grand ouvert sur la couette, sa main gauche tournant les pages et celle de droite occupée à passer dans les boucles sombres de Sherlock qui s'était à moitié avachi contre son frère.

- « _Coupe-toi ce doigt; quand tu seras reine, tu n'auras plus besoin d'aller à pied. » Alors la jeune fille se coupa l'orteil, fit entrer de force son pied dans le soulier et, contenant sa douleur, s'en alla trouver le fils du roi. Il la prit pour fiancée, la mit sur son cheval et partit avec elle. Mais il leur fallut passer devant la tombe; les deux petits pigeons s'y trouvaient, perchés sur le noisetier, et ils crièrent : « Ro cou-cou, roucou-cou et voyez là, dans la pantoufle, du sang il y a, bien trop petit était le soulier, encore au logis la vraie fiancée. _

- C'est impossible. Les animaux ne parlent pas et si elle s'était coupée l'orteil, l'os aurait résisté et

- Sherlock, continue ça et j'arrête de lire.

S'apprêtant à continuer sa tirade, le bouclé ferma aussitôt la bouche et dirigea vers le visage impassible de son frère, deux grands yeux bleus suppliants de continuer à lire.

Un discret sourire au coin des lèvres, le protecteur recommença sa lecture et son tri fouillage de boucles brunes.

- _Le jour où l'on devait célébrer son mariage avec le fils du roi, ses deux perfides sœurs s'y rendirent avec l'intention de s'insinuer dans ses bonnes grâces et d'avoir part à son bonheur. Tandis que les fiancés se rendaient à l'église, l'aînée marchait à leur droite et la cadette à leur gauche : alors les pigeons crevèrent un œil à chacune celles. Puis, quand ils s'en revinrent de l'église, l'aînée marchait à leur gauche et la cadette à leur droite : alors les pigeons crevèrent l'autre œil à chacune d'elles. Et c'est ainsi qu'en punition de leur méchanceté et de leur perfidie, elles furent aveugles pour le restant de leurs jours._

Claquant le livre, Mycroft tourna la tête vers Sherlock qui s'accrochait au tissu de son haut de pyjama comme un noyé à une bouée. Faisant glisser le livre sur le sol, le roux prit son frère dans ses bras et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il regarda l'air serein qu'exprimé le visage de Sherlock, l'innocence qui s'en dégageait.

Un petit être fragile.

Un petit être dont Mycroft se jura encore une fois de protéger et de veiller dessus quoi qui se passe entre eux deux, ses pensées tournaient vers les prospectus de collège en Ecosse où il venait d'être accepté.

Et ça, Sherlock ne le savait toujours pas.

* * *

_* Il s'agit de la version de Grimm :)_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Pertes

- Sherlock ouvre la porte s'il te plait.

Tambourinant depuis maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes à la porte de son cadet, le roux regarda encore une fois l'heure sur sa montre. D'ici une heure, il allait devoir partir loin de chez lui, dans cet endroit appelé lycée, ou plutôt nouveau lycée, et cela ne semblait pas être du goût du petit bouclé qui avait décidé de se barricader dans sa chambre en signe de mécontentement.

- Sherlock ouvre la porte s'il plait… Tenta encore une fois Mycroft.

- Non ! Cria le brun à travers la porte en bois.

* * *

_Les années scolaires s'étaient déroulées à une vitesse alarmante. Personne ne l'avait vu passé. Et comme à son habitude, Sherlock s'ennuyait en classe, laissant alors son esprit observé ses camarades, remarquant certaines choses que personne d'autre que lui, à part son frère, aurait pu remarquer. Et de fil en aiguille, cela était devenu un jeu pour lui. Un amusement. Un passe-temps très passionnant pour le bouclé. Mais chaque don à son lot de dégâts. Ne voyant pas où était le mal, Sherlock disait toujours tout à voix haute et par conséquent révélé des petits secrets dont personne n'aurait voulu entendre parler. Et cela se terminait de la même manière, plus aucune personne, même les enseignants, ne parlaient pas au dernier des Holmes._

_Le faite que son frère soit éloigner de lui à cause des cours avait renfermé le petit brun sur lui-même, mais Mycroft le contacté tous les soirs par téléphone pour prendre des nouvelles. Et à chaque soir, dès que les vacances débutaient, Sherlock savait qu'en rentrant de l'école, il trouverait son frère dans la cuisine. Et ces soirs-là, il les attendait avec impatience. Mais pourtant un soir, quelque chose marqua le roux._

_Sherlock avait franchi la porte de la cuisine et avait tenté de cacher son visage à son ainé, les yeux rivés sur le carrelage étoilé._

_- Sherlock… Commença le roux._

_- … Je monte tout de suite. Le coupa le bouclé_

_Il attrapa une assiette où était un croissant ainsi qu'une pomme et s'enfuit à vive allure, Mycroft le pourchassant à travers les couloirs de la vieille bâtisse. _

_- Sherlock !_

_- Laisse-moi tranquille !_

_Se jetant dans sa chambre, le bouclé tenta de claquer sa porte, mais ayant rattrapé son retard, Mycroft avait réussi à mettre son pied entre la porte et le bord de cette dernière empêchant alors le dit claquage._

_Poussant la porte d'un coup de coude, le roux entra et attrapa son cadet qui fuyait vers son lit._

_- Sherlock !_

_- Lâche-moi Mycroft ! S'exclama le brun._

_- Pas avant que tu ne m'ait dit ce qui va pas !_

_- Je n'ai plus personne qui ne me parle à l'école voilà ! Cria le bouclé avant de se retourner pour se blottir contre son frère, de grandes larmes coulent le long de ses joues._

_- Sherly…_

_- Et on m'a traité de taré…_

_Le cadet leva son visage vers celui de son frère pour lui dévoiler un immense œil au beurre noir, retirant le peu de couleur du visage du roux en voyant la forme sombre._

_- Sherlock…_

_- J'ai essayé de me défendre, mais ils se sont mis plusieurs contre moi et.. Et.._

_Le bouclé éclata en larmes dans les bras de son ainé qui le prit contre lui, laissant au passage son petit frère se mouchait sur sa chemise hors de prix. Une fois le flux de larmes passé, Sherlock s'endormit dans les bras de Mycroft. Doucement ce dernier le posa sur son lit, tandis que Redbeard se couchait aux pieds de son maitre._

_Tirant une chaise près du lit, l'ainé de bientôt quatorze ans renouvela son vœu de veiller sur son cadet quoi qui se passe._

_- My… Marmonna Sherlock dans son sommeil._

_- Je suis là Sherlock. Je serais toujours là. Répondit le roux en tenant la main du petit de six ans._

_Le matin pointa son nez quand Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut. Il tourna la tête vers son frère ainé qui le regardait avec douceur._

_- Mycroft…_

_- Du calme Sherlock. Du calme…_

_- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas te voir hier …_

_- Ce n'est rien du tout voyons… Rien du tout.. Tu sais Sherlock, tu pourrais même m'insulter, jamais je ne t'en voudrais._

_- Pourquoi … ?_

_- Parce que tu es mon petit frère._

_Quittant sa chaise pour se mettre au côté de son petit frère, Mycroft commença à lui dire comment frapper si jamais cela recommençait._

* * *

Mais là, tout changer. Mycroft ne reviendrait pour des fêtes aussi anodines qu'Halloween ou autres. Il ne reviendrait que pour les grandes vacances. Et cela, Sherlock ne l'accepter pas.

Résigné, le roux cessa de frapper et descendit dans la cour, jetant des coups d'œil à la fenêtre où une petite bouclé était.

- Nous allons être en retard Monsieur.

- Et alors. Répondit sèchement le roux. Vous n'aurez qu'à accélérer.

Montant sur la banquette arrière, le roux poussa un soupir de tristesse avant de se plonger dans un journal que son père laissait trainer quand il était en affaire.

La voiture démarra, voyant l'heure et se souvenant des paroles du jeune adolescent, le chauffeur commença à accélérer sur le chemin.

Quand ça se passa.

Quand tout se brisa.

La voiture percuta quelque chose. Et le chauffeur freina d'un coup.

- Qu'est –ce que.. Commença Mycroft quand un cri le coupa.

Un cri de peur et de douleur. Un cri que tout Londres avait pu entendre. Le roux sorti de la voiture et manqua de se faire renverser par une petite tête bouclée.

- REDBEARD ! Cria une nouvelle fois Sherlock en se précipitant vers son fidèle compagnon qui gisait sur le sol, tandis qu'une flaque de sang se formait sur le gravier.

Prenant le corps encore chaud du chien, le brun appela ce dernier, tout en pleurant dans les longs poils foncés, n'acceptant pas la perte du seul ami qui lui restait.

- Sher.. Tenta le roux quand un regard froid le figea net.

Les yeux habituellement chaleureux du bouclé s'étaient transformés en deux icebergs d'où s'échappaient une haine à l'encontre du futur Gouvernement.

- Dégage. Siffla Sherlock.

Et ce regard serait le seul, auquel Mycroft aurait droit après. Ainsi que le son froid de la voix.

Le jour où Redbeard mourut, Mycroft Holmes venait aussi de perdre l'amour de son petit frère.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le malade et la bague

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Et voici un nouveau chapitre sur les deux frères Holmes :). En espérant que cela vous plaira._

* * *

La pluie tombait à verse sur la capitale. Assis derrière son bureau, le nez plongé dans ses révisions d'été, Mycroft jetait parfois quelques coups d'œil à la porte close de sa chambre, gardant en lui l'espoir de voir la tornade qu'était Sherlock.

Il était arrivé depuis une semaine d'Ecosse et le soir même où il était rentré, Sherlock l'avait ignoré durant tout le repas et au moment où il allait sombrer dans le sommeil, le roux s'était redressé en luttant contre Morphée et s'était rendu à la porte en face de la sienne. Il avait regardé pendant de longues secondes la porte close avant de retourner dans son lit, le visage dépourvu de sentiments.

Les jours qui avaient suivi son arrivé, étaient pour le moins tendu. Sherlock, du haut de ses huit ans, ignorait son frère et courait dans le jardin, restant de longues heures sur la tombe de Redbeard, ignorant les assauts froids du vent malgré le mois de juillet.

Replongeant dans son livre de cours, Mycroft ferma les yeux en se disant qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, la porte de sa chambre se serait ouverte avec perte et fracas et que Sherlock, déguisé en pirate et accompagné de son fidèle second, lancé l'abordage contre lui ou prenait son vaisseau de guerre, à savoir son lit, en tant que prise de bataille. Le tout dans le rire communicatif du bouclé.

Et comme à son habitude, Mycroft aurait légèrement rouspété le brun avant de se joindre à son jeu, délaissant quelques instants ses cours, et replongeant dans le monde de l'enfance qu'il avait quitté bien trop tôt.

Un soupir échappa des lèvres du celui qui avait quinze ans quand un bruit ressemblant à une chute parvenu à ses oreilles.

Le roux se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit violemment pour voir un Sherlock, face contre parquet et dont la respiration était sifflante. L'ainé ignora les petits mouvements contre lui quand il souleva le brun dans ses bras, le poids du cadet inquiétant grandement Mycroft. Une plume pesait plus lourd. Et de lourds cernes dus à une mauvaise fièvre ainsi qu'une pâleur digne d'un linceul était le visage de Sherlock.

Le plus âgée des deux entra dans la chambre du plus petit et le posa sur son lit avant de se diriger vers le chauffage pour augmenter la température de la pièce. Chose faite, il se précipita vers son cadet qui grelotait faiblement. Mycroft retira rapidement les habits trempés de Sherlock avant de le glisser sous l'épaisse couette, le regard inquiet. Il posa sa main sur le front brûlant du plus jeune, s'assurant de la température de ce dernier qui s'avérait être à approximative de trente-neuf.

Le roux sorti de la pièce pour courir chercher quelques médicaments. A peine eu-t-il le pied hors de la chambre que Sherlock se mit à hurler de peur, se battant contre des choses que la fièvre lui faisait voir et croire.

- Non ! Non ! Reviens ! Reviens ! Hurla le petit bouclé, de grosses gouttes tombant de son front bien trop pâle.

Les médicaments attendraient. L'ainé revenu auprès de son cadet et attrapa l'une des petites mains avec douceur et lui chuchota des mots apaisants.

- Tout va bien Sherlock. Tout va bien, je suis là. Je suis là.

Serrant la main avec les quelques forces qu'il lui restait, le petit bouclé stoppa ses cris et d'ouvrir ses yeux afin de voir son protecteur.

- Mycroft…

La voix plaintive du brun perça la coquille de glace du plus grand qui se mit à genou sur le sol et pencha son visage vers son cadet.

- Repose-toi Sherlock. Je suis là. Je serais toujours là.

- Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi calme avec

La phrase du plus jeune ne connut pas de fin. Morphée l'attrapa dans ses bras juste avant.

Sarah, armée d'un plateau où reposait des médicaments ainsi qu'un bol de lait chaud, entra dans la chambre du dernier des Holmes et sentit son cœur se serrait en voyant Mycroft, les bras croisés sur le lit de Sherlock, sa tête endormie dessus. Même si cela été flagrant aux yeux de tout le monde, Mycroft était un frère très protecteur avec son frère. Et plus les deux enfants grandiraient, plus cette protection sera renforcée.

Les jours se suivirent dans la même routine. Sherlock était malade, et Mycroft resté auprès de son petit frère, se réveillant toutes les heures pour changer la serviette humide sur le front du plus jeune.

Un jour où la pluie tombait violemment sur l'ile britannique, le roux porta son frère jusqu'à un des nombreux salons de la bâtisse et le cala comme il pouvait sur le canapé tout en l'emmitouflant dans de nombreuses couettes.

Il chargea le magnétoscope d'une cassette dont la bande commençait à être bien usée par le nombre d'utilisation. Il retourna auprès de son frère qui arrivait avec peine à se redresser mais ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise en reconnaissant la musique de _La forêt enchantée : La légende des 12 mois.*_

Les yeux brillants, le brun ne pipa pas un mot durant les 48 minutes de l'animation. Juste quelques petits cris quand Anna fit la rencontre des 12 mois, ou bien quand la bague se mit à rouler sur le lac.

- _« Roule belle bague. Roule très vite auprès de l'esprit du printemps, tout au long de l'été, aux portes de l'automne, au manteau de l'hiver jusqu'au nouvel an. »_ Chuchota Sherlock, les yeux rivés sur l'héroïne du film animé qui courait sur le lac en récitant la phrase des 12 mois.

Captivé par ce qu'il voyait, Sherlock appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère, habitude qu'il avait pris dès qu'il regardait un film ou bien une série avec Mycroft. Habitude qui lui manquait au fond. Habitude qu'il espérait dès qu'il voyait son frère mais à chaque fois, la mort de son seul ami lui revenait en mémoire, avec violence. Pourtant avec la fièvre, ce souvenir ne pouvait passer la barrière qui s'était instauré entre les souvenirs douloureux et ceux qui inspirent à la joie.

Le film se termina. Un silence s'abattu dans le salon où juste le discret tictac de l'horloge résonnait. Le roux sentit le petit être à ses côtés se déplaçait et affronta le regard d'azur qui s'opposait à lui.

- Merci… Chuchota le bouclé.

En guise de réponse, Mycroft l'attrapa et le serra contre lui, les larmes au coin des yeux. Sherlock était sa faiblesse, sa plus grande faiblesse. Le critiquer sur son poids, son apparence ou même sur son intelligence ne lui ferait jamais rien. Mais le simple fait de savoir que son petit frère allait mal pouvait le rendre totalement hystérique.

L'unique chose au monde qui pouvait l'affecter portait pour nom Sherlock Holmes. Et il savait pertinemment bien qu'être affecter n'était pas un avantage.

Environs deux jours plus tard, le cadet des Holmes ne fut plus malade et s'éloigna de nouveau de son frère en le voyant plongé dans ses livres, cherchant à rattraper son retard dans ses études d'été.

* * *

L'heure du départ pour l'internat sonna bien vite.

Rangeant ses habits dans l'armoire qui lui était attribué, Mycroft fronça les sourcils en voyant tombait de la poche de l'un de ses pulls, une sorte de petit sachet en tissu blanc. Il arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait et ouvrit la surprise qui se trouvait dans ses habits. Une fine bague en or roula dans le creux de sa main. Intrigué, il sorti de la pochette une petite carte où une écriture maladroite, enfantine s'affichait.

_Roule belle bague. Roule très vite auprès de l'esprit du printemps, tout au long de l'été, aux portes de l'automne, au manteau de l'hiver jusqu'au nouvel an._

Et sous le regard médusé de son compagnon de chambre, Mycroft Holmes fondit en larmes. Pour les autres, cela n'aurait été qu'une simple phrase.

Mais pour lui, cela symbolisait bien plus.

* * *

_Ce film été l'un de ceux que je regardais le plus enfant sur une bonne vieille VHS. Pour ceux qui ne le connaisse pas, je vous conseille de le regarder :).Il est sur Dailymotion pour les intéresser._

_PS : Quelqu'un sait où je pourrais trouver une Bêta ._. ?_


End file.
